Demonio de ojos azules
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Es mi primer fic de Citrus, la pareja a tratar es Harumin x Matsuri, mini lemon con algo de romanticismo basado en un día de playa, leve Matsuri Futa Lamento si ofendí con este fanfic


Era un ardiente día de calor en la playa, como siempre la pandilla Citrus o la Yorozuya Yuzu chan como se les decía a las jóvenes en mención estaban en otro de sus tantos paseos en la playa donde no tenían nada que hacer aunque la mayoría en ocasiones escogían la casa de playa de Himeko Momokino para pasarla en grande.

Dos chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo en este caso una rubia de ojos verdes y una pelirrosa de ojos azules profundos mientras miraban un hermoso paisaje de un sol ardiente junto con un azul hermoso y brillante junto al cristalino mar y el sonoro sonido de las olas y el viento tocando con su suavidad el entorno.

Las dos chicas en bikini miraban hacia arriba mientras se reían a ver como Himeko era alzada por Nina y tirada al suelo de la arena mientras Sara le aplicaba una llave de lucha libre aunque la pobre vicepresidenta la pasaba muy mal entre tanto forcejeo y Mei a una distancia prudente miraba con su inexpresiva actitud el escenario pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo lo disfrutaba.

De pronto las jóvenes pararon sus actividades cuando de pronto cierta castaña de ojos verdes y buen cuerpo digno de una reina egipcia exclamó mientras la acompañaba Suzuran que a pesar de tener una cara algo sombría lucía algo sensual y eso que era la primera vez que usaba un bonito bikini que remarcaba su cuerpo, definitivamente Himeko fue una gran suertuda en tener a una mujer así entre sus brazos.

Pero yendo al tema, Harumin avisó a toda la comitiva

-¡Oigan chicas! Espero que hayan disfrutado eso y muy duro

-¡Himeko sama!- La joven pálida de cabello verde llamó sonoramente a su princesa y dueña de su vida- ¿Quiere usted un raspado?

Las chicas de la Yorozuya Cítrica fueron en orden para recibir vasos con hielo raspado pero con sabores diferentes a lo cual no hubo problema ni queja al recibir aunque Yuzu y Matsuri corrieron como Flash para recibir el helado causando un accidente entre sus nakamas, obviamente la pobre Himeko era la bolsa de tan mala suerte pero tenía a su amada geisha para consolarla.

Hubo un pequeño pleito entre algunas chicas sobretodo la gyaru y la delincuente demostrando que siendo hermanas del alma eran capaces de pelearse por cosas mínimas pero aún así era asunto entre hermanas

-¿Es este raspado amarillo sabor naranja?- Preguntó la gyaru cuyos ojos estaban estrellados al ver los raspados que traía consigo la sempai de piel pálida

-¿Por qué Yuzupon? ¿Es eso lo que querías?

-¿Quien alguna vez ordenaría eso?- Preguntó la menor de la Yorozuya con su habitual escepticismo y posteriormente una pequeña bronca entre ambas

Mei Aihara miraba con su leve sonrisa a su chica, esa sonrisa y esa energía que la caracterizaba y parte de eso hacía que la amara…¿Qué sería de su vida si el destino no la hubiera hecho conocer? Ya con unos meses de casada estaba alegre y agradecida con esa linda chica pero de pronto un vaso de raspado la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Um…Mei…¿Quieres?

Al voltear la cara vio que era su amiga de infancia de cejas pronunciadas la cual con una gentil sonrisa le extendía el vaso de raspado que le tocó a la morena ojimorada

-Mei Mei, hay un raspado para ti

-Oh, gracias Himeko- La pelinegra aceptó el ofrecimiento de su amiga no sin antes irse a un asiento cercano para sentarse en unas finas sillas blancas

-Incluso hasta tomarme un descanso no me es tan fácil- Dijo la presidenta mientras miraba una pequeña pelea infantil esta vez entre su gyaru favorita y su hermanita diabólica de pelo rosa

-Nah, no te preocupes…Si ese par de tontas se divierten demasiado, terminarán haciendo el payaso en poco tiempo

-Cierto, esa es la parte más preocupante…-La morena también debía añadir "La más divertida" pero se limitó a callarlo y no decirlo

De pronto una sombra agarró la cintura de la pelimorada rizada mientras ésta en menos de segundos reaccionó entre pequeñas risas cuando reconocía ese olor en cualquier parte.

-Himeko Sama…

-¿Suzuran?

La reciente pareja comenzaba a reírse levemente mientras la peliverde abrazaba por la cintura de su pequeña amada mientras ésta se sonrojaba sonriendo torpemente aunque quedó helada mientras una cucharada de raspado se metía de lleno entre su boca

-Abra su boca, Himeko Sama…Es frío y sabroso

-Cariño, ¿No crees que puedo comerlo yo sola?

No pasaron dos segundos cuando la vicepresidenta en menos de nada recibió el frío y electrizante sabor en su boca y lengua, tragó lo comido para luego tener un rostro de color celeste como si estuviese congelada, pararse de manera muy militar y caerse de esa manera al suelo en medio de un terrible escalofríos.

La pálida de ojos verdes bosque fue en su auxilio mientras pedía disculpas por hacerle daño a su Ojou Sama, como era de esperarse un buen boca a boca y una caliente muestra de afecto hicieron volver a la realidad a la pequeña Momokino mientras Mei estaba algo shockeada aunque por fortuna no pasó a mayores problemas.

-Himeko Sama…Lo siento, no te daré tanto a la vez la próxima vez- La joven geisha le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la cual la pelimorada sonrió a lo infantil

-Oh vamos Suzuran, estoy bien y agradezco el bocado, pero déjame hacerlo la próxima vez…¿Ok?

Las dos chicas decidieron correr hacia el mar mientras se iban de la mano y en menos de nada la peliverde alzaba a su pequeña samurái como la llamaba, risas y besos…Mei estaba alegre de que su mejor amiga gozara su felicidad con alguien como Suzuran más que estuvieran destinadas la una a la otra…Su mejor amiga se lo merecía y mucho.

Mientras la joven azabache miraba la tierna escena cierta rubia de ojos verdes claros se acercaba a la mesa no sin antes disponer de su raspado de naranja. La gyaru mirando a sus dos sempais siendo felices dijo entre risas

-Haha, esas dos se llevan bien…Momokino y Matsuri son suertudas en tener a hermosas chicas

La pelinegra se volteó mientras sonreía levemente, la pareja recién casada se sentó por un rato en el comedor para divisar aparte del romance todo el paisaje del entorno veraniego

-Si…Himeko es una buena chica

Un rato de silencio invadió a las dos hermanas ahora esposas que disfrutaban sus primeros meses en compañía y disfrute en su matrimonio, no era una luna de miel pero esos ratos libres eran buenos motivos para tener sus momentos a solas.

Pero mis queridos amigos, esta historia no trata sobre el reciente matrimonio…A una distancia de la joven pareja , la matona de pelo rosa y su novia morena sensual estaban sentadas en la playa mientras disponían a comer sus respectivos raspados al mismo tiempo que miraban el sol que próximamente iba a llegar a su atardecer.

-Oye muñeca- La matona era hábil imitando una voz digna de una protagonista de un shojo bararto- Si no lo comes pronto se derretirá

La pelirrosa ofreció una cucharada de su platillo a su amada gyaru la cual asintió y dio bocado lo cual el sabor de cereza era muy bueno pero la ojiazul quedó mirando como zombie mientras parte del raspado empapaba el busto remarcable de la castaña sobretodo inundando parte de su bonito sostén rojo y parte de su muslo…Cosa que le causó sensación en la menor algo de morbosidad pero Harumin no era tan tonta, en menos de segundos era capaz de desenmascarar las negras intenciones de su estúpida novia y claro encestarle un fuerte golpe al muy estilo de Don Ramón…

Un simple ¡Toma! Y el resultado era un horrible chicón caliente sobre la cabeza de la sukeban la cual agonizaba de dolor frente a semejante golpe aunque no era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de tratos por parte de la gyaru aunque era justificado ya que más que una reprimenda era una penitencia por cualquier acto que hizo incluso sus pequeñas maldades molestando a Mei o a Himeko o ese grupo de school idols de la cual Yuzu y Harumin eran fans a morir.

La castaña con una cara asesina al muy estilo de un Saitama molesto y furibundo regañó

-¡Deja de perder tu tiempo y traga tu helado, ¿Quieres?!

La pelirrosa asintió con un bufido pero no era de esas bestias doblegadas a lo fácil, en menos de segundos atacó el muslo de su ardiente chica la cual cayó blanca de susto al sentir la cálida lengua de su matona favorita la cual comía los pequeños regueros de ese raspado de cereza en sus piernas.

La pequeña delincuente relamiendo sus labios aparte de una sonrisa lasciva y coqueta digna de una niña pequeña dijo de manera algo juguetona

-Mientras lo coma, no hay problema, ¿Verdad?

-idiota, no empieces a lamerme- La castaña reclamó en medio de un ataque de nervios, estar con Matsuri o incluso pasar un rato de caridad con ese pequeño demonio era un buen motivo para lidiar en una película de terror.

La matona ojiazul de manera pervertida señaló a la anatomía de su sensual diosa o reina de Egipto como la llamaba por motivo de sus atributos o de su morena piel natural

-¿Qué es esto? Veo algo en tu lindo trasero…Será mejor que hagamos algo muy…

De pronto todo el recipiente se regó sobre la pierna y parte del bikini de la gyaru disfrazada a lo cual ambas chicas quedaron con ojos platones dibujados en blanco aparte de un rato de silencio entre ambas chicas más una gota de sudor dibujada en ambas.

Matsuri rompió el rato de silencio mientras jugaba con sus dedos cual niña tímida intenta decir una palabra aunque no de manera correcta

-Taniguchi sempai… Qué modales terribles tienes

-¡Uy hija de…!

-Es tu culpa por tratar de evitarme- Un puchero por muy simple que fuera hacía a la menor algo linda en cierto infantil como una niña tierna a lo que enternecía fácilmente a la gyaru, con cara de estar embobada aparte de que su bikini tenía dibujada el Kanji Oni aparte de un lindo tatoo en su cintura no dudó en decir lo que se le venía de su inconsciente

-Eh, Matsuri…

-¿Qué?

-Sigue lamiendo

-¿Qué dices mujer?

-Lame todo…Quiero tu lengua ahora

La menor sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó hacia la pierna de su sempai la cual brillaba como ébano de cristal en pleno verano no sin antes mirar fijamente a su gyaru con esos ojitos de gatito consentido y sin preámbulos procedió a lamer y saborear el raspado que a esas alturas tenía de rojo oscuro la piel de su amada.

Tal como la gyaru ordenó a su mascota que lo hiciera, la pelirrosa comenzó a pasar torpemente su lengua lamiendo el raspado como si fuera un gatito tomado su leche mientras la castaña temblaba si de la emoción de ver el lado sumiso de la delincuente o de los nervios que le producía el sentir de la lengua mojada de la menor por lo que se contenía mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su demonio rosa pero no pasaba dos segundos cuando volvía a la realidad a lo cual intentó apartarla de su vista con la mano empujando su cabeza.

La mascota sin parar en complacer a su ama y señora de su corazón decía mientras proseguía su trabajo

-Harumin-Sama, si luchas así, las gotas se derramarán

-Lo entiendo…Lo entiendo- La castaña trataba de tranquilizarse pero cada detalle de su chica, de su sensual diabla rosa hasta esa postura linda de gata sumisa le costaba buscar un estar tranquila, hasta un mínimo detalle de la pequeña chica le nublaba el juicio pero no soportaba más, quería quitarla de encima a golpes si era preciso…Tal como lo pensó, tal lo hizo.

La castaña sin dudarlo le emprendió una horrible lluvia de puñetazos sobre la pequeña cabeza de la menor la cual chocó y enterró su cara en plena arena mientras sufría la horrible tortura de la gyaru que estaba golpeando al muy puro estilo de la UFC, Harumin emprendía grito tras lloriqueos mientras no paraba de hacer trizas la pobre cabeza de su víctima la cual se llenaba de montoneras de chichones que la hacían quedar como un fenómeno de circo.

-¡Maldita, deja de lamerme! ¡Basta!

Después la joven paró su acción

-¡Levántate idiota!- No hubo respuesta ya que la pobre estaba al borde de la muerte mientras los chichones resaltaban en su cabeza, uno tras otro pero la castaña emprendió una lluvia de pisotones pero nada…Hasta que la pobre chica se levantó mientras hacía un mohín de dolor con ojitos kawaii tristes y unas orejitas con colita de neko que en menos de lo que uno se imaginaría conmovía hacia una piedra…Lastima que Mei era una excepción en toda regla.

La castaña conmovida alzó a la pobre neko mientras ésta acariciaba y ronroneaba en el remarcado busto de su amada, sentirlos en su cara a sus ojos eran suaves y livianos como una almohada o un abrigo mientras Harumin auxiliaba con mimos a su pequeña diablita como si alzara a un lindo bebé.

Finalizada la escena kawaii y algo moe, la matona de pelo rosa acercó su cara hacia la de su amada gyaru como una linda niña buena…Matsuri solía ser maleducada, ruda, malhablada, sarcástica o manipuladora pero con Harumin en momentos a solas mostraba a esa niña juguetona, idiota y amable como tierna y dulce como un caramelo…La niña que solía ser pero el tiempo quiso enterrarla pero cuando Harumin llegó a su vida quiso revivir a esa pequeña Matsuri que disfrutaba lo lindo de la vida siendo pequeña.

La chica con una sonrisa de niña tonta dijo con tono serio

-Je je…Sempai…¿Qué planeas hacerme? Puedo ser una tonta, si tú me lo pides

-Lo siento, no debí golpearte

-No importa, ya me acostumbré

Las dos chicas acercaron sus caras en medio de pequeñas risas y en menos de nada todo era silencio, el atardecer rojo y dorado se hizo notar y probablemente todas se fueron a descansar esta noche. Toda la utópica playa era el testigo entre una hermosa diosa y un lindo pequeño demonio cuyos rostros eran invadidos por el rojo de la timidez, verdes oscuros y azules profundos brillaban en pleno momento hasta que carnosos y suaves se unieron en un honesto y fundido beso, fácil pero conteniendo el sentimiento mutuo entre ambas chicas.

Los latidos y el calor de sus almas no daban espera, un beso tras otro beso desde lo suave hasta lo ardiente, la menor introdujo su lengua a lo que la gyaru no se inmutó en jugar con la suya mientras la respiración y jadeos daban comienzo al pequeño jolgorio entre esas dos almas unidas

La menor se tiró sobre la castaña mientras la despojaba de sus prendas, su busto remarcado, su piel, sus ojos…Toda la esencia de una mujer moldeado en cuerpo digno de una deidad, quizás una diosa griega, romana, azteca…No importaba con que cultura compararla su gyaru era diosa en todo su esplendor y sólo Matsuri Mizusawa la hacía quedar en su poder, sus manos, su propiedad…Era su mundo perfecto

Dos dedos pulsaban el punto sensible de la castaña, el tacto era cálido y algo estrecho pero agradable como un fuego abrazando una leña o un papel…Se sentía sobre un volcán, la castaña por otro lado se llenaba de furor y placer mientras abrazaba a su diablo de ojos azules como el mar, jadeos, gritos, imploros y ruegos como también un aferro a esa chica en sus brazos, su corazón, su alma…Matsuri era lo que significaba su nombre, festejar un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones en su ser y su conciencia.

La pelo rosa besaba y lamía su cuello de cisne negro, olía sus cabellos, miraba sus verdes ojos, besaba su busto, sentía su corazón, mordía sus oídos…Harumin también era como una melodía mucho mejor que la música rock o metal que escuchaba por sus auriculares, cualquier roce desde lo notable hasta la mínima parte le hacía crear una infinidad de melodías y notas aleatorias que encajaban y ejecutaban un ritmo digno de los dioses

Ahora llegaba el fin del climax cuando Matsuri se bajaba sus bragas para emprender un empuje violento como la fuerza de un toro o la lanza de un samurái sobre el enemigo, su cintura contra la pelvis de su diosa, las contracciones, el placer y el gozo complementaban el nido de amor entre esas damiselas que no dudaban en hacer arder sus vidas, su llamas, sus cosmos…Hacer arder sus vidas hasta ser cenizas que vuelan hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Finalmente lo caliente y las cenizas se hicieron sentir en el interior de la castaña la cual acarició la cara de su noble demonio que como todo buen caballero besaba la mano de su doncella. Ahora el tiempo cambió, la noche era azul brillante como nunca y más con sus aguas iluminadas de perla celestial.

El sonido era digno de una pequeña porción de una utopía apropiada para quienes buscan la felicidad mientras esas dos chicas se miraban de manera dulce sobretodo la castaña que se conmovía por esos azules vivos que eran parte de su vida y parte de su corazón.

El demonio de ojos azules se inclinó hacía el tesoro de su diosa, quería probar más de la esencia de esa perfección hecha mujer hecha a imagen y semejanza a todo color. Su boca lamía, besaba, succionaba el elixir de la gyaru la cual tocaba y apretaba sus cabellos mientras las saladas de sus inundaban su cara, a simple vista estaría aturdida pero estaba feliz.

Quizás por el placer que le proporcionaba esa chica, quizás por la noche y la hermosa playa bañada en azul…Sólo la respuesta lo sabía ella pero resaltaba en una sola cosa:

Era uno de sus mejores días grabados en su mente y en corazón…Y en todos ellos se entregó en alma y en corazón a un demonio encarnado en el cuerpo de una niña de ojos azules y cabello de Sakura…Su persona destinada hasta el final.


End file.
